


cutie

by cherryama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, fluff thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryama/pseuds/cherryama





	cutie

"Peko! Pekoooo!"

The silver haired girl whipped her head around, sighing a little as Ibuki ran right towards her at full speed. "Where are you going, Peko-Peko?"

"I'm trying to get some exercise," Peko said stiffly, keeping the same pace as she did before, but Ibuki caught up to her and stayed at her side anyway. "I feel like I'm going crazy, just sitting in my cottage."

"Me too, man! It's like the air conditioners are drilling into my brain. I can't concentrate on anything at all! Did you know that most of the air conditioner machines have an E flat pitch except for Chiaki's? Hers is not quite G, not quite G sharp. I thought that was kinda funny, you know? But it probably just means she keeps her air down low. Also-- wait, whoa Peko-Peko!!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You look sad for some reason," Ibuki looked at her with confused and worried puppy eyes. Peko loved puppies. Peko looked at Ibuki in the eye for awhile and kept studying her as she walked, noticing how much Ibuki reminded her of a fluffy little puppy that she kinda wanted to hug.

Despite the various piercings, of course. She tried to forget that part, since the image of a little black puppy with a bunch of piercings popped into her mind. She shuddered a little bit and turned back to Ibuki.

"I'm not sad at all." That was a lie, but she hated going into detail about how she felt because she knew she wasn't supposed to feel at all.

"Really? Are you sure?" Ibuki stopped her, and leaned in closer to her face; she seemed to be searching her eyes for something. Peko tried to move away, her cheeks flushing. "Your eyes look a little sad."

"You don't need to worry about me," Peko said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. It probably wasn't but, whatever. "I'm just a little shaken by this whole killing game thing, that's all."

"I'm going to worry about you anyway," Ibuki said firmly, and started walking again. Peko blinked a few times before catching up to her again.

They seemed to already have taken a loop around the huge main island already, but they kept walking still. At some point, Ibuki took Peko's hand in hers and looked really proud of herself before gasping suddenly and coming to a complete stop again.

"What?" Peko was desperately trying to hide the blush on her face, and that didn't work either.

"You're a swordswoman, right? Why are your hands so amazingly soft?" She brought them close up to her face like she was trying to inspect them, or draw information from them, or study them like they held all the answers in the universe. She was overreacting super bad, but it was very flattering.

"I... um...?" Her voice rose octaves and she just stood there, flushing as Ibuki held her hands tight.

"You're so godly," Ibuki said in awe, finally dropping her hands. Peko hid them behind her back in shame. "Can I hug you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Ibuki." This was too much, and she didn't know what to say. Ibuki was sweet and cute and puppy like, but Peko was not gay, and she refused to let herself plunge deeper into her unwanted gay thoughts.

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute!! I can't resist cute girls."

Peko went a few red shades darker still, and the gay thoughts took over. "Cute--?"

"You are the cutest human being on this earth. In the universe." Ibuki grinned. "Seriously!! Do you doubt my ultimate wisdom?"

Peko said nothing, turning away, "I'm just... not used to those kinds of compliments, I guess."

"Well, you should soon!! Because I'm going to call you out on your cuteness a lot," Ibuki said sweetly. The other girl exhaled a little, trying to mask her embarrassment.

"Thanks," Peko murmured.

"No need to thank me, cutie!!"


End file.
